


Brilliant Pants

by alex_archer



Category: Primeval: New World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_archer/pseuds/alex_archer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac and Toby are alone in the lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant Pants

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to be the first M-Rated fic for this fandom on FanFiction.net, don't judge.

Mac grabbed Toby's hand and, very exaggeratedly, bowed. "My lady, you are a genius." He smiled and pulled Toby up, off the couch, towards him. As an after thought, he probably shouldn't have pulled quite as hard as he did, and the blanket fell off her lap, revealing her pink tiger stripped pants. Mac stifled a chuckle as Toby frantically tried to clothe herself. "No! Don't! I quite like them! They're cute," Mac said through his smile. "Seriously, Love, they're nice, really."

Toby looked up at Mac and crookedly smiled, "I've not had a time to change, what with the Anomaly Alert." She nervously tucked some stray hair back behind her ears. Diverting her eyes away from Mac's, she went to work on something else. Mac caught her hand, and she turned back towards him. In one fluid movement, Mac's lips were crushed against Toby's. He slowly moved his hands to her face, and he glided his fingers through her hair. He felt Toby's nails steadily rake across his scalp, and a shiver ran down his spine.

Mac felt Toby slowly lean backwards, and he followed her motion, crashing down on the couch behind them. "Oops, hold on!" Toby stopped for a moment to remove some sort of electrical device from under them, and they continued immediately. Mac felt Toby's body against his, and he felt the physical barrier of clothing being the only thing separating them from each other. Heated, the pair both shed as much clothing as possible in the brief time it took to come up for air, then they were at it again. This time, Mac felt Toby's tongue searching to spread his lips, he eagerly complied. As soon as his hands left her hair, they darted down her sides and found their way to her pants buckle. Her hands mirrored his, and they both shrugged down to their knickers, smiling through the snogging.

Toby's body contorted as she reached around to unhook her bra, and let it slide to the ground. It had barely touched the floor before her pants had followed suit. His were the next to go, and she giggled. She raised an eyebrow at him, Boxer briefs? His eyes answered back, Sod off.

She slowing reached down and stroked him, as he massaged her. He felt the moisture grow, and he slid in. Toby let out a curt gasp, but then her breath turned to the sound of pleasure. His mouth left hers as she arched her back. Her head tilted towards the ceiling as he slowly thrust into her. She moaned as he increased speed, and he felt her nails dig into his shoulder blades. Mac could begin to feel Toby's body shudder every time he pulled in and out, so he went deeper. He heard Toby's cries grow in intensity, and he heard his own laboured breathing deepen. They both grew to their heightened max and went at it for a moment. Both of their body's shook, and they each collapsed.

Mac shifted off Toby, and Toby threw a blanket over the both of them. They each were breathing pretty hard, and didn't have the energy to speak. So they listened to each others heartbeats until they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
